The Super Friends' Circle
by Puttylol
Summary: The Super Friends' Circle. A club that stupid Mew created so Arceus could be surrounded by idiotic legendaries. The only reason why he was going was because of threats he's been getting from a stranger named D. This year, the event is being held at his home where he can get Roar of Time'd and find out just who this D is.


**Yes this is another fic where Ubers meet up. Hopefully it won't be too terrible...wtf did I just write.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own cover pic or Pokemon. **

* * *

"IT'S TWELVE THIRTY-SIX….IT'S TWELVE THIRTY-SIX AND NINE SECONDS…" a huge, blue Pokemon yelled as he stepped out of a portal and into the Hall of Origins, his creator, the godly llama Pokemon Arceus, in front of him.

"IT'S TWELVE THIRTY-SIX AND ELEVEN SECONDS! IT'S TWELVE THIRTY-SIX AND FIFTEEN SECONDS! "

"Got it."

"IT'S TWELVE THIRTY-SIX AND TWENTY-ONE SECONDS NOW!"

Arceus breathed out an irritated sigh." Thank you Dialga. I don-"

"IT'S TWELVE THIRTY-SIX AND TWENTY-SIX SECONDS! IT'S-"

"Dialga. Would you please STOP using Roar of Time?!" Arceus blasted, slamming his front legs in the marble floor and creating a good sized dent. This was a sign that today was going to be disastrous.

"Geez, big daddy, no need to rage on me…" the taller Pokemon muttered. Arceus shot him a glare and turned his attention back at the swirling pink portal at the entrance of his house—the Hall of Origins—dreading what was about to come.

Once a year, the legendaries would gather into one of their homes and babble about useless things going on their lives. Stupid Mew had been the ones to come up with the idea since she realized that the legendaries had nothing better to do except hiding from those stupid humans. She even named the whole thing 'the Super Friends' Circle'. He hated Mew for making this stupid club where he had to stay in a room full of idiots.

Unfortunately at the last one the legendaries had decided unanimously that they wanted to hold the next meeting at his home because none of them had ever even be in there, exceptions being the two trios he had created. He had only agreed to it because of D. D was actually the only reason he came to these events.

D was a stranger that sent messages like 'if you don't come I'll steal your identity even sooner' and 'wait for me'. Strangely enough, these messages would always find their way to him in these meetings, which only legendaries could go to. So it could only mean it was one of the legendaries who was sending it to him.

He concluded it was Mew, because she was known as the DNA Pokemon, which had the letter D. She could also transform into other Pokemon, and that meant she could also possibly steal their identity. Plus, he always knew that she was secretly jealous of him, because before humans discovered the fact he created the world, Mew had the title of creator. He wasn't quite sure what 'wait for me' meant, but Mew was crazy.

"IT'S TWELVE THIRTY SEVEN AND THIRTY SECONDS! TWELVE SEVEN EIGHT AND THIRTY-SEVEN SECONDS! " Dialga's voice screeched.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS WORTHY, WOULD YOU STOP USING ROAR OF TIME?" Arceus screamed. Did he really make Dialga be such an IDIOT?

"B-But you told me to tell you the time!"

Arceus huffed."I told you to use Roar of Time when it's the time for everyone to leave, so I can tell them to get out. I never told you to use Roar of Time EVERY SINGLE MINUTE! Ju-" He stopped and sighed. It wasn't a good idea to waste all his energy and patience on one idiot before all the idiots came. With a simple flick of a leg, he motioned for the Time Pokemon to go away.

Before Dialga could reply, a hearty laughter boomed behind them. Groaning, Arceus turned around, already having a clear idea of who they were.

"Hello Arceus!" said the brown, man-like Pokemon who was flanked by two other Pokemon who looked like him except were green and blue. All three of them floated in the air on their stupid clouds, grinning at Arceus with their stupid mouths. Their happy-go-lucky attitude just radiated off them, and it disgusted Arceus.

"Hello…Thundurus..." All he knew about them was that one was named Thundurus.

The brown Pokemon's grin became a strained one." Actually I'm Land-"

"That's nice. I honestly can't tell you three apart. Now, why don't you three go talk to Dialga?" The three exchanged glances with each other before drifting towards the Time Pokemon, who eagerly began sprouting the time again.

Suddenly, something wet pelted against Arceus's head, so he looked upwards at the ceiling. Instead of the beautiful white ceiling of his home, all he saw were a mass of wispy gray clouds swirling around until they formed into one big cloud. Then that cloud began crying. Arceus sighed as rain dripped down his fur. This could only mean bipolar weather was about to come.

Soon enough, the rain abruptly stopped and began switching from rain to no rain. Looking up at the portal, Arceus saw a giant blue whale-like Pokemon and a huge red reptilian Pokemon. Arceus made his way over to them, who settled into having a snarling contest. "Duo who makes bipolar weather," he started, catching the attention of the two. "Where is Rayquaza?" Rayquaza was the only one who could nullify the weather effects Kyogre and Groudon made, making it a must for him to come whenever these two did.

"I'm actually right here!" sang a green serpentine Pokemon as he poked his head through the portal.

"Thank goodness you're here," Arceus murmured as Rayquaza made his way out the portal, making the rain stop as he did so.

"OOOOH! I like your house! So…pretty and shiny! LIKE A DIAMOND! " Rayquaza exclaimed, turning around as his eyes trailed across the columns and walls of Arceus's home. The godly llama Pokemon sighed. Rayquaza was a childish blunder head that could sometimes be even more annoying than Dialga.

"Why don't you keep an eye of the duo that makes bipolar weather for the rest of the time?" he suggested, wanting them to get away from him.

"No dude, don't!" protested Kyogre pleadingly, with Groudon nodding his head beside him.

"Oh it's gonna be fun! We can talk about life! You know you two never talk to me nowadays?" Rayquaza exclaimed, as he swiftly wrapped his long body around the duo. The duo grunted as they began trying to separate themselves from each other and Rayquaza.

Arceus let out a breath of relief and turned around only to be face to face with…himself.

"Uh…" he said, his tone not projecting the shock he was feeling inside. Was this doppelganger D? That was the only possible reason why a Pokemon that looked exactly liked him was in front of him!

"Oh come on Arceus! You got to act more surprised!" said the doppelganger in a high-pitched, childish voice. The clone glowed brightly as it shrank down into a tiny pink Pokemon floating the air. Mew. The one who had made this stupid event and the possible culprit of sending him threats.

"Oh…it's you…" he muttered, scooting away from her.

"Eh? What's with that tone?"

"Nothing." If there was one Pokemon he despised and was scared of, it was Mew. Behind those baby blue eyes laid a devil, ready for the right moment to steal his identity and ruin his reputation.

"Huh… Well, are you excited for your first time of hosting the meeting?"

"Nope." Maybe his dry replies would make her go away.

Mew stared at him before putting on an obviously forced smile."Well everyone else is! Um…Your house is really beautiful!"

"Yeah."

Mew shifted around awkwardly before pointing towards a column nearby." What's that made out of? It's really pretty!"

"Stone."

Mew forced an awkward giggle." I-I know that! But what kind of stone?"

"I don't know." Mew stopped talking after that and a heavy silence fell between them, with them just staring at the Pokemon flooding into Arceus's home. The noise of conversation grew louder and louder as more Pokemon came inside. It would have been fairly crowded with the amount of huge Pokemon in one room, but luckily the Hall of Origins was a fairly big place.

"Looks like everyone is here! Why don't you form the Super Friends' Circle?" Mew suggested, breaking the silence. Arceus simply gave her a nod and floated away from her as quickly as he could. He made his way to the front of the crowd, getting all eyes to be on him. Not literally of course, because that would be disgusting.

"My fellow legendaries," he began as silence settled throughout the room. He closed his eyes. He could do this. All he had to say were a couple of words. "It's time for the… Super Friends'…Circle." He felt his insides shrivel up and die as those words came out of him.

The Pokemon shuffled around, until they formed a giant ring in the numerical order of the weird device made by humans called a Pokedex. At first meeting, Mew had made everyone memorize the numerical order and who they had to stand next to in the super friend's circle so roll call would be easier. Again, only Mew would know something like that.

"So where's the food?" asked Jirachi, glancing around.

Arceus purposely didn't get any food because the idiots would have probably made a mess in his magnificent home. And he was too cheap and lazy. Pretending that he didn't hear Jirachi, he said," I will now be taking roll."

* * *

"Cresselia? " Arceus said, bending his head down to read the long list of names on a piece of paper that Mew had given him. He would have sat down, but the giant ring-like body part on his back made it pretty hard to do.

"Here," Cresselia replied.

"Phione? " Arceus cocked his head in confusion. Who was Phione? He shook his head and brushed his question aside. He never bothered to know some of the Pokemon's names so this Phione character didn't matter.

No reply came from the circle.

"Phione?" he repeated

"Who's Phione?" Manaphy asked, his question supported by a murmurs of confusion.

"Isn't that your son Manaphy?" Mew asked, giving him an odd look.

"I have a son?" He pulled his mouth into a thin line as he thought to himself. "Hmmm…Maybe it was that time when me and Ditto we-"

"No details are needed!" Arceus quickly interrupted. Now he had a clear idea of who Manaphy really was beneath the innocent look exterior. Looks really could deceive. He adverted his attention back to the list said the next name."Manaphy…"

"Present!"

"Darkrai?"

"Here."

"Shaymin?"

"Here!"

"Well, I'm here."Arceus said, reading his name on the list. "Vi-"

"ARCEUS I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" a voice screamed. Arceus's head jolted upwards from the list, curious to see the thing who had yelled out so boldly.

In front of the portal stood two Pokemon. One looked almost exactly like Manaphy and the other one was a weird yellow worm thing with wings. The worm thingy wriggled closer towards them, with the other Pokemon following behind it.

"What's a Dunsparce doing here?" Lugia said incredulously. "Aren't only legendaries allowed in here?"

"Shut it you big winged lunatic! I'm Dunsparce! Destroyer of laws and words of the world! HRAGH!"

Mew gave Dunsparce an odd glance before staring at the Manaphy look-a-like. " Phione? What are you doing with that…thing?"

"Well, Dunsparce came to me one day and told me that he wanted to-"

"Hush little blob!" Dunsparce interrupted."Let me tell the story! Well, you see, I'm the TRUE creator of the Pokemon world!"

"W to the T to the F!" exclaimed Dialga. "So you're not the creator of the Pokemon world, Arceus?"

Arceus would have face palmed if he had, well, palms. "No, I am. This Pokemon is just crazy."

"Let me TELL THE TALE!" Dunsparce blasted." So I been trying to foil your identity by getting into one of these meetings you silly ubers have. BUT! Alas, I could not find a way! But all legendaries do, don't they? So I spent miles, trekking across the entire world looking for a legendary. But then it hit me while I was on a beach. Literally! Phione crashed into me and agreed to send my threats when he went to the meetings!"

So that was how Arceus got all those threats! Phione would sneak up to where he was and place a note while he wasn't looking. Relief completely washed over him. Mew wasn't the one sending those notes! That meant that he wouldn't get his identity stolen, seeing how this crazed Pokemon couldn't probably even transform into other Pokemon. That meant after this, he wouldn't have to go these meetings anymore.

"Phione, why would you agree to do something like that?" Mew asked.

"Because! Everyone knows me as Manaphy's doppelganger, a fake legendary, or just forgets about me! Now everyone here knows who I am!" Phione yelled, his face red with anger. Mew floated up to him and patted his back.

"Wait, instead of making Phione give me notes, why didn't you show up earlier with him in other meetings?" Arceus asked.

"I was waiting for the time when the meeting would be at your place! THEN I COULD TAKE MY RIGHTFUL THRONE RIGHT AWAY! And then Phione told me that it was today, so we arrived at the most unexpected time to arrive! SO ANYWAYS, LOOK HERE FELLOW UBERS! I HAVE WINGS!" Dunsparce fluttered his wings to emphasis that."And look at that llama thing! It has a giant ring around its back! A RING!"

The godly llama rolled his eyes." What's your point?"

"You aren't a single lady. You're a SINGLE LLAMA! AND I HAVE WINGS! THEREFORE I AM THE TRUE CREATOR!" Dunsparce screamed and began rolling around on the ground.

"My gosh, this makes sense!" exclaimed Rayquaza. Others rose up beside him, shouting in agreement.

Dunsparce stopped his spastic rolling and hopped up. "YES! I AM THE TRUE CREATOR! ARCEUS IS A FRAUD!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Arceus approached Dunsparce and gave him a good kick. Wailing, Dunsparce flew backwards and into the portal, disappearing from sight. "Everyone, meeting is cut short. Get. OUT," he growled, glaring at everyone.

Intimidated by the godly llama's glare, the Pokemon shuffled towards the portal, with Dialga being the last. Before he disappeared through the portal, he made sure to shout,"IT'S ONE THIRTY-SEVEN AND FIFTY SECONDS!"

Arceus forced the portal to close after Dialga had finished his Roar of Time and had left. He lowered himself down to the ground and sighed as water licked his foot. He honestly had no idea what had just happened.

* * *

**So you may be asking. What was the point of this? WELLL...**

**If you wanna read more stuff like what Dunsparce was saying, check out me and Galefire's collaboration: Pokemon: Secrets Revealed! on Galefire's profile!**

**IT'S DUCKING G HALLATIOUS!**

**Le shameless advertising... **

**um. review?**


End file.
